voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Yakov Chernenkov
Crown Prince Yakov Chernenkov is one of the princes that is a selectable character in Be My Princess. He is the grandfather of Crown Prince Ivan from Be My Princess 2. Background Yakov’s family line, the Chernenkovs, are not part of the royal family line. The current king does not have an heir, therefore the next family line closest to the royal family would rule Sanct Sybil; making Yakov first in line for the throne. However, in his main route, you learn that there is another family line competing with the Chernenkovs to become the royal family - the Gustafs. The Gustafs had captured Sergei and Yakov’s younger sister, but only Sergei escaped. Once the Gustafs were proved of their crimes, they lost their position as high ranking nobles and Yakov became the official crown prince of Sanct Sybil. Yakov’s parents and sister were captured and killed, making him the sole survivor of the Chernenkovs. Therefore, Yakov treasures Sergei, who grew up with him, like a brother. Appearance Yakov has long platinum blonde hair that is usually kept in a braid. His hair is parted on the right side of his face, with his bangs swept to the left. Yakov reveals in his main route that the reason he grew out his hair is because when he was younger, he was told a story about a man whose life was saved because a blade cut the man's hair rather than his neck. Outfits *'Royal Attire:' Yakov wears the traditional Sanct Sybil Prince uniform. This consists of an olive colored button jacket with gold lining; a red sash with a single, circular pin attached; a single red medal near his heart; and two gold chains connecting from the left shoulder to a button on the left side of his jacket. *'Civilian Attire:' Yakov wears a gray jacket and a loose, low-cut white shirt. *'Sleepwear:' Yakov wears a maroon jacket with brown fur lining the edges. Personality Yakov is passionate and has a strong sense of duty. He spent many years of his life dedicated to uniting Sanct Sybil, which is made up of smaller countries. Because he lost his parents and sister, Yakov feels especially protective over those he cares about, such as you and his butler, Sergei. Contrary to his grandson Ivan, Yakov is quite caring and usually doesn't come off as cold to strangers. This is evident during the beginning of his main route when Yakov saves you and a little girl from hijackers, happily receiving a kiss from the little girl's teddy bear with a smile. He even allows you to cook for him and the palace workers without much hesitation, even though it is a Sanct Sybil custom to forbid women from working. Yakov also tends to be slightly clingy towards you, especially in the epilogue; constantly calling you to his office, going on long horse rides, and merely speaking with you - even though his work isn't finished. He loves being able to spend any ounce of time with you and appreciates every moment when he's near you, even when it's silent. As seen and mentioned several times, Yakov is known as quite the playboy. He's accustomed to women flocking his side and occasionally comments about how you do the opposite of the many women he's been with. Yakov even confirms the numerous one night stands he's had, that Sergei refers to, causing you to become a little anxious. However, Yakov confesses that, although embarrassing to admit at his age, you are his first love and the first woman he truly wants to cherish. Summary of Routes Coming Soon... Trivia *Yakov was added after Ivan was introduced in Be My Princess 2, and Yakov was first introduced in the sub story Tantalizing Time Travel: Sanct Sybil. This sub story involves time travel where both the MC and her prince meets the prince's grandfather. *Unlike the first six original princes who share the same MC, Yakov's MC is a different person. **In the prologue of Yakov's route, a conversation between the MC and a little girl reveals that one of the princes has a fiance of common birth - referring to the "original" MC of the six princes. Therefore, Yakov's MC is a different person. Category:Be My Princess Category:Yakov Chernenkov Category:Characters Category:Prince Category:Born in November Category:Scorpio Sign Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type B